big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2011 FIFA Club World Cup
Barcelona | count = 2 | second_other = Santos | third_other = Al-Sadd | fourth_other = Kashiwa Reysol | matches = 8 | goals = 24 | attendance = | top_scorer = Adriano Lionel Messi (2 goals each) | player = Lionel Messi | updated = | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2012 }} The 2011 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament that was played from 8 to 18 December 2011. It was the eighth edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations as well as the league winner from the host nation. After the United Arab Emirates hosted the tournament in 2009 and 2010, hosting rights for the 2011 edition returned to Japan. During a visit to Japan on 23 May 2011, FIFA President Sepp Blatter confirmed that Japan would remain as hosts of the tournament despite the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. The tournament was won by Spanish club Barcelona, who defeated Brazilian club Santos 4–0 in the final. Qualified teams 1 In bold: Previous tournament winners Referees Appointed referees are:Technical Report, p. 78 Squads Each team had to submit a squad of 23 players, three of them goalkeepers. Venues Yokohama and Toyota were the two cities that served as venues for the 2011 FIFA Club World Cup. Matches A draw was held on 17 November in Nagoya to decide the "positions" of the three teams entering the quarterfinals: Al-Sadd (AFC), Espérance (CAF), and Monterrey (CONCACAF). If a match was tied after normal playing time: *For elimination matches, extra time would be played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shootout would be held to determine the winner. *For the matches for fifth place and third place, no extra time would be played, and the match would go straight to a penalty shootout to determine the winner. Kashiwa Reysol|'2'| Auckland City|0 |11 December – Toyota| Kashiwa Reysol (p)|'1 (4)'| Monterrey|1 (3) |11 December – Toyota| Espérance|1| Al-Sadd|'2' |14 December – Toyota| Kashiwa Reysol|1| Santos|'3' |15 December – Yokohama| Al-Sadd|0| Barcelona|'4' |18 December – Yokohama| Santos|0| Barcelona|'4' |18 December – Yokohama| Kashiwa Reysol|0 (3)| Al-Sadd (p)|'0 (5)' |14 December – Toyota| Monterrey|'3'| Espérance|2 }} All times Japan Standard Time (UTC+09:00). Play-off for quarter-finals |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Tanaka Kudo |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=18,754 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Quarter-finals |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Al-Sadd |goals1=Darragi |goals2=Khalfan Koni |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=21,251 |referee=Enrique Osses (Chile) }} ---- |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Monterrey |goals1=Leandro Domingues |goals2=Suazo |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=27,525 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) |penalties1=Leandro Domingues Jorge Wagner Kurisawa Tanaka Hayashi |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= L. Pérez Suazo Ayoví Orozco Delgado }} Match for fifth place |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Espérance |goals1=Mier de Nigris Zavala |goals2=N'Djeng Mouelhi |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=13,639 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Semi-finals |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Santos |goals1=Sakai |goals2=Neymar Borges Danilo |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=29,173 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals2=Adriano Keita Maxwell |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=66,298 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} Match for third place |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Al-Sadd |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=60,527 |referee=Noumandiez Doue (Côte d'Ivoire) |penalties1=Jorge Wagner Sawa Hayashi Otani |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= Niang Keïta Majid Al Haidos Belhadj }} Final |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals2=Messi Xavi Fàbregas |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,166 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Goalscorers Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References ;Bibliography * ;Notes External links *FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2011, FIFA.com Category:2011 FIFA Club World Cup 2011 2011 Category:2011 in association football Category:2011 in Japanese football ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2011 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2011 bs:FIFA svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2011. ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2011 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2011 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2011 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2011 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2011 gl:Copa Mundial de Clubs da FIFA 2011 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2011 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2011. id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2011 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2011 hu:2011-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság ms:Piala Dunia Kelab FIFA 2011 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2011 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2011 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2011 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2011 ro:Campionatul Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2011 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2011 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2011 fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2011 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2011 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2011 tr:2011 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası zh:2011年世界冠軍球會盃